fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aegargus Chimarea
Aegargus Chimarea Aegargus Chimarea is the 5th Guild Master of the Chimera Union Guild. Appearance ______________________________________________________________ Aegargus is a tall blonde man that looks like he is in a greek toga covered with armor. He looks like a young man but is actually 40 years old. He also has a weapon over his back occasionally while he is going on assassination jobs. ______________________________________________________________ Personality ______________________________________________________________ An angry master. Known for his impatience as the Rare 4th Chimera Head of the Dragon. His anger was proved in his raids as he destroyed a total of 3 villages in one shot including everybody and everything in the blast. While he slaved and raided the rest of them. ______________________________________________________________ Magic and Abilities Chimera Magic-A magic that transforms monsters into hybrid chimera like beings. Which is also part of a special magics called ancestral magics. Thus passed down through the generations of a guild or family that no one else can use. Including The Three Legendary Fairy Spells. Fairy Law, Fairy Glitter, and Fairy Sphere. Also Fairy Heart known only to be used by Mavis Vermillion other than when it was stolen by the black mage Zeref Dragneel. We do not know if August had this power in his blood inherited by his mother. -Chimera Alchemy:Creature Fusion Summon-The main spell used in Chimera Magic. A spell creates a alchemic circle around two dark creatures or more and combine them into his loyal minions. Even though there is THE Chimera. Chimeras are just a name for a fusion of two or more creatures. Like how a Manticore (A fusion creature of a lion, a scorpion, and a bat. Sometimes in rare cases part human instead of bat) is also considered a chimera. Fire Magic-An elemental magic that focuses on the utilization of fire. This magic is more powerful when the burning rage of the caster's soul is over the top. Considering is title of the 4th Chimera Head, and his rage in battle his fire magic is very strong. He even has a spell that can create a fire hot enough to burn water. -Alchemic Circle:Pyromancy's Enemy Attack:Hydro Burn-This spell is so strong that it can actually burn water's molecules. This spell is very hard to master so it is impressive that Aegargus was able to cast such a spell. -Alchemic Circle:Great Flames of Divination:Thundering Blaze-This spell summons fires that when put out is like having a thunder palace shot down. The place where fire was and the person who led the people who put it out will be turned to ash by a flash of lightning. -Alchemic Azoth Impowering Circle:Stars of Nyx-All flames in a five mile radius are turned into darkness, and all shadows and dark places in that radius burst into flames. This is also a darkness magic spell. Black Arts-The Black Arts are forms of Magic that have the capacity to manipulate life or death. Not much is known about them, but it is said that a wizard using the Black Arts can bring forth calamity and destruction. Other than there are many forms of black magic. Including the all powerful death force magic known as Ankhseram Black Arts. -Living Magic-A Black Art that brings in animate objects to life or if you are strong enough. You can create a being out of pure magic like how Zeref made the Etherious. It is also the parent magic of Chimera Magic. -Triple Alchemic Circle Summoning:The Great Three Demons of the Night:Moros, Ker, and Oneiroi- This spell summons a horde of twenty-one demons. Seven of each kind. Moros the demons of Fate and Misfortune. Ker the demons of destruction and pandemonium. Oneiroi the demons of nightmares and sleep inducing. With an armada of demons on his side added with his guild the Magic Council hasn't come up with any logical ways to defeat Aegargus and his guild of assassins. Darkness Magic-Darkness Magic is a type of Magic which allows users to manipulate and control destructive Dark Magic. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects. The color of the Magic varies depending on the caster. Like other elemental Magic, this Magic includes body transformation. Users such as Simon control the surrounding darkness and shadow, engulfing others and the immediate vicinity into its pitch-black darkness, themselves included. The element can also be crafted into many different shapes, including, but not limited to, beams, which the user typically shoots at their foe in an effort to mortally wound them. Additionally, the user can warp their Darkness Magic into the form of a shield to protect themselves from oncoming attacks. This magic also has authoritry over shadow magic and is sometimes considered the parent magic of shadow magic. -Azoth Power:Onyx of the Shadows of Erebros-This spell causes the opponents to get sleepy and then creatures rise from the pit of darkness as shadow beasts battle your weakened opponent another amazing spell that has baffled many people of its power. -Alchemic Azoth Impowering Circle:Stars of Nyx-All the shadows and dark areas in a five yard radius burst into flames, and all flames to turn to darkness. This is also a fire spell. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Male Category:Dark Mage Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Guild Master